Frieza
Frieza is one of the major villains from the Dragon Ball media franchise, its most infamous antagonist. He appeared in One Minute Melee where he fought Mewtwo in two episodes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Frieza * Frieza VS Apocalyse * Bill Cipher vs Frieza * Frieza vs Black Doom * Bowser VS Frieza (Completed) * Frieza vs Chara (Completed) * Frieza vs Cooler (Completed) * Darkseid vs. Frieza * Doctor Doom VS Frieza (Completed) * Doomsday vs Frieza * Frieza vs. Galacta Knight (Completed) * Ganondorf vs. Frieza * General Zod vs. Frieza * Godzilla vs. Frieza (Abandoned) * Frieza vs King Dedede (Abandoned) * Frieza vs. King Ghidorah * Frieza vs Lex Luthor * Lord Frieza vs Lord Boros (Completed) * Magneto vs Frieza * Megatron vs. Frieza * Frieza VS Meta Knight * Frieza vs. Mewtwo * Frieza vs. Ronan the Accuser (Completed) * Frieza vs. Sephiroth * Frieza VS Sailor Saturn (Abandoned) * Thanos vs. Frieza (Completed) * Ultron vs Frieza * Frieza vs. Yellow Diamond (Abandoned) * Zorc necrophades vs frieza As Mecha Frieza * Mecha Frieza vs. Meta-Cooler (Completed) Battles Royale * Frieza Family Battle Royale * Gilgamesh vs. Frieza vs. Xemnas With someone else * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Lex Luthor (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 4 *Losses: 6 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Asura * Brainiac * Dark Samus * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Destoroyah (Godzilla) * Deus * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Enerjak * Galactus * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Gorilla Grodd * [[Hades (Kid Icarus)|Hades (Kid Icarus)]] * Infinite * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Maleficent (Disney) * Marx (Kirby) * Red Hulk * Ridley * Sosuke Aizen * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) * Ultron * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) * Yhwach * Zarkon (Voltron) * Zavok History The all-powerful overlord of the Galactic Frieza Army, Frieza is the mutant son of King Cold and the vilest of his race as he conquered at least 448 planets, Planet Vegeta being among the worlds whose races Frieza drafts into his army. Though his father warned him to never pick a fight either Majin Buu or Beerus, Frieza encountered the latter and the two did bond over a mutual love of destruction. However, Frieza overstepped himself before the God of Destruction, and rightfully gets beaten. He later orders Frieza to destroy planet Vegeta for him (Something he intended to do anyway out of fear of the awakening of a Super Saiyan). He accepts Beerus's order to wipe out the entire Saiyan race while covering up his deed to keep the loyalty of the few remaining Saiyans he keeps in his employ as a convenience: one being the Saiyan prince Vegeta. Keeping Vegeta alive, despite his treacherous aspirations to overthrow him, proved beneficial to Frieza as he learned of the Dragon Balls and traveled to Planet Namek to use its Dragon Balls to become immortal, but overall failed. This resulted in Frieza's humiliating defeat by Goku after he became a Super Saiyan, however he did not die. Once his father found him amongst what was left of Planet Namek after it's destruction, and after being hastefully put back together with robotic parts substituting for his missing limbs and a portion of his own head, the two traveled to Earth, only to be defeated by Vegeta's son from the future, Trunks Briefs, being sent to hell, vowing brutal revenge on Goku and his friends. Many years later, he was revived via the usage of the Dragon Balls by his last remaining underlings, underwent his first ever training regimine for four months, unlocking a portion of his true potential, surpassed Majin Buu, and achieved a brand new form that he has dubbed "Golden Frieza", however he made an err in judgement by not mastering the form prior to returning to Earth to exact his revenge, which resulted in his inevitable defeat at the hands of Goku and Vegeta, who both had awoken power enough to rival Frieza's. While in Hell for the second time, he underwent mental training, learning how to properly control his Ki, thereby completely his Golden form, dubbing the completed version "True Golden Frieza", powerful enough to ravage all things that lay before him and delicate enough to not even stir up water. He was later brought back for 24 hours via Goku's suggestion to participate in the Tournament of Power under the condition that he be revived again if he preforms admirably. He was one of the very few to stay on the stage during the Tournament the whole 48 minutes, where even the likes of Vegeta and Gohan were knocked off (albiet the latter was knocked off by Frieza himself at Gohan's request after catching Dyspo, a combatant from Universe 11, in a strangle hold). Death Battle Info Frieza is of a race that can survive in the vacuum of outer space and whose transformation sequence places a restriction of their full power. As he initially appeared in his first suppressed form, Frieza has a power level of 530,000. When he assumes his second form, which bears resemblance to his father, Frieza's power jumps to more than 1,000,000 and even more when he assumes his reptilian third form. In his true form, Frieza has a power level of 120,000,000 at full power but rarely uses this unless pushed to his limits while slightly bulking up. But when Frieza underwent intense training for four months to unlock his dormant and true potential power, he gained the ability to transform into a gold-armored version of himself. This increases Frieza's power to extremes that he actually surpasses Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms. But as Frieza only recently gained the ability, he originally could not maintain his ultimate form as it was very taxing on his stamina and power. But Frieza learned to maintain the form by, while in Hell, perfecting his Ki control as to not constantly drain energy while using the form. Mecha Frieza While his body was damaged in the aftermath of Planet Namek's destruction, Frieza is brought back from the brink of death as a cyborg. While slightly weaker then he was at the time of his fight against Goku, Frieza's enhancements supposedly allowed him to exceed his limits as an organic being, however this is not likely to be true, as he was incapable of reachieving his buffed up "100%" power that he had previously used to fight on-par with the Super Saiyan Goku. Feats * Being a prodigy, Frieza was ultimately recognized one of the most powerful warriors in the universe despite having never trained himself. It was when he actually did that Frieza reached higher levels of power. * Presumably orchestrated numerous other genocides and killed many prior victims. First Form * Destroyed Planet Vegeta and numerous other worlds, with Earth the last know planet he wiped out. Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta is calculated at around 530,000,000,000,000,000 Megatons of TNT Force, as it's size is roughly ten times that of Earth's, however this is nowhere near his maximum destructive capability. * Effortlessly killed King Vegeta with one punch. * Effortlessly defeated Nail, who was the strongest warrior on Namek. * After training, he put Super Saiyan Gohan in a coma-like state with one a single punch in the Resurrection 'F' movie, and in the Dragon Ball Super anime he tortured him via shooting him with his signature "Death Beam", shooting holes through his limbs. * Killed Piccolo with one shot. Second Form *Able to easily beat Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. *Able to match Piccolo after fusing with Nail, with clothes. *Gains horns to use for impaling and much more physical strength. Third Form *Outclassed Piccolo. Fourth/Base Form * Effortlessly defeated and killed both Vegeta and Krillin. * Survived having his lower torso, and right forearm cut off by his own attack, a blast from Goku as a Super Saiyan, and the destruction of Planet Namek, though his body was heavily damaged by both it and his fight against Goku. * Destroyed all of Planet Earth in a few seconds. * Survived the Spirit Bomb. * Disposed of universe 10's team leader in the tournament of power as if he was nothing. * At 100% power easily shot 100% power Frost off the stage with just a ki blast. * Tanked a Galick Gun form Super Saiyan 2 Cabba. * Can survive even in pieces. * Works together with Goku to drag a weakened Jiren down with them out of the arena, winning the tournament for Universe 7. Golden Frieza * Is stronger than even Super Saiyan Blue Goku. A weaker form of Goku's was able to shake the universe when he clashed with Beerus in a previous fight. * Easily disposed of an entire group of assassins. * After his defeat at the hands of Goku and Vegeta, while in Hell, he mastered Ki Control to the point of being able to activate his Golden form and keep it activated for prolonged periods of time without losing Stamina, dubbing the perfected state "True Golden Frieza". * As True Golden Frieza, effortlessly tanked the Energy of Destruction from Sidra, the God of Destruction of Universe 9. * As True Golden Frieza, blasted Super Saiyan 2 Cabba off the Tournament of Power arena, exclaiming that he wasted energy in doing so. * Survive a point blank Energy of Destruction attack from the newly crowned God of Destruction Toppo (albiet he was forced to revert to his base form, as he had underestimated Toppo's power, thinking it would be as weak as Sidra's, who he effortlessly tanked.) Flaws * He possesses prideful arrogance and stubborn refusal to accept defeat. * Despite having a high power level, that doesn't actually mean anything, and can only be used to, on a very basic level, scale Dragon Ball characters to eachother, and does not extend outside of their own series, or possess any indication their own personal levels of power, essentially, a man with a power level of 100 could be faster and tougher than another man who's power level is also 100, who's physically stronger and has better destructive capability. Gallery Frieza First Form .png|Frieza's First Form Frieza Second Form.png|Frieza's Second Form Frieza Third Form.png|Frieza's Third Form Frieza Final Form.png|Frieza's Forth and Original Final Form Frieza 100%.png|Frieza at 100% Power Mecha_Frieza.png|Mecha Frieza Golden Frieza.png|Golden Frieza friezaghost-ptess-112757.png furiza_traning.jpg|Training Trivia * Fireza is widely considered to be the main antagonist of the entire Dragon Ball Z franchise. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pure Evil Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Villains